Lounging Around
by Lola Me
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are lounging around in the Hudmel house, fluffiness ensues.


**Media:** Fic

**Title:** Lounging around

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 1,918

**Length:** One-shot

**Genre:** Fluff, maybe crack (but mild in the scheme of things)

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Warning:** I usually swear somewhere in my fics...

**Summary:** Kurt and Blaine are lounging around in the Hudmel house, fluffiness ensues.

_**Author's Note:** So some people write angst when they're stressed or upset. Apparently I just write complete fluff. Mad, ridiculous, pointless, FLUFF. Hope it makes you smile like it did me._

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious," Kurt rolled his eyes with the little energy he had left at him, Blaine's words still bouncing around his head. "The <em>pink <em>power ranger? Really? Even I wasn't lame enough for her to be my favourite when I was a kid."

Blaine opened his mouth agape in mock horror and offence. "What, you mean you _didn't_ want to be the fairly princess?" He shifted his weight, turning towards Kurt on the couch and leaning across to place his hands on Kurt's shoulder. "But she was _sooo _pretty!"

"And LAME!" Kurt exclaimed in a high voice. "She was constantly the damsel in distress, pined over the red ranger who, while hot, did not pay nearly enough attention to her, and constantly seemed to change her hairstyle so she looked like a different person."

Blaine paused for a moment, not sure if Kurt was being fully serious or not. Kurt's expression was deadly serious - the look of exasperation completely adorable to Blaine, who bowed his head to rest on Kurt's shoulder and hide the grin on his face. "Oh Kurt," he said helpless with love for his sill boyfriend, "you do realise that they changed actresses for the pink ranger at least twice, right? I mean, at one stage they had one who was brunette and then a week later they had a barbie-doll blonde in the role."

"Oh," Kurt said quietly, before pushing gently to get Blaine to sit back up. They sat there just looking at each other for a moment before the ridiculousness of their conversation finally overtook them and they both collapsed against the soft cushions laughing.

"We just had a weird mini-argument about the fucking Power Rangers..." Blaine pressed his face into the cushion to try to stifle his giggles.

"L-... language Blaine," Kurt gasped in the midst of his own giggles, "and yeah that was pathetic - we really must be bored if this is all we're talking about Power Rangers..." he trailed off and shuffled closer to Blaine. They both sunk into the soft cushions, their bodies pressed together as they tried to calm down.

They sat like that for some time, watching the muted television as the offending episode of Power Rangers finished and inspector gadget started up. Blaine smiled. He loved kids' TV. He was sure he'd still be watching cartoons and these funny little shows even after growing up - especially if it meant snuggling into a cute boy on the couch in an air-conditioned house, ignoring the sweltering heat and the fact that the end of summer was coming up way too fast. He buried his face into Kurt's neck and found himself having to blink back tears. At that moment he was just so happy - they were both cocooned in their little world and everything was perfect.

"I love you," he said softly, kissing Kurt's clavicle tenderly before sighing deeply and resting his head again, watching a silent Penny sneak around Dr Claw's evil lair while her Uncle Gadget got himself into all sorts of trouble, as per usual.

Kurt clasped Blaine's shoulder firmly. "I love you too," he echoed Blaine's tone. "Even if you did have a crush on the pink ranger..."

Blaine groaned loudly into Kurt. "Power Rangers as a concept is not worth the amount of energy we're expending on this conversation... and besides, new show on TV now."

"Well... you could have at least had a crush on someone with more going for them than being pink." Kurt sighed, nodding towards the TV. "Which brings us Inspector Gadget - I've always been enamoured with Penny and her computer book and watch that was a video phone." He paused, thinking about it for a minute, "you know, I can't believe we've got to 2011 and I STILL don't have a watch that can do video phone... that's so depressing."

Blaine giggled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, snuggling in closer, enjoying the closeness and the fact that, being summer, there was only one layer of relatively thin fabric between him and Kurt's chest. "I'm sure some kid in Japan has one of those watches," he said absent-mindedly. "My Dad is always talking about the cool gadgets he sees on business trips to Japan."

"Well tell him next time you want a video-phone watch," Kurt said huffily, "his endless business trips have got to be good for something."

Blaine just smiled, but didn't say anything. The amount of presents his father brought back from these trips was embarrassing. Thing is, he was pretty sure that his father never actually picked them out himself - the choices usually smacked of an assistant or handler being sent on an errand with instructions to find an age and gender-appropriate present. The real reason he'd loved the pink power ranger so much was that, as a child, his father had once brought back a whole set of power rangers. The pink one just seemed the prettiest and Blaine appreciated pretty things. Sure, he loved his Transformers and the Lego spaceship from Independence Day still sat proudly on his dresser, but there was something just soothing about the pink power ranger.

"Ok so you're not that big of a Penny fan then..." Kurt said after a couple of minutes' silence. He rested his chin on his fist, deliberately adopting the "thinker" pose.

"It's not that I'm not a Penny fan," Blaine objected, "I just thought Brain was more impressive - I mean Penny had brains but was constantly getting trapped somewhere or whatever. It was Brain who really got in and out of all the sticky situations, he was the one always thinking on his feet in the heat of the moment to rescue _her_ when she was in a fix... He was the one *really* saving the day."

Kurt reflected on that for a moment, tilted his head from one side to the other in deliberation, and finally nodded quickly. "Fair enough," he said.

"Well," Blaine paused, his face broadening into the grin that made Kurt melt every time, "that and when I was little I couldn't say my name properly and somehow always used to say "Brain" - which was ironic cos I really wasn't good at saying my "r"s otherwise." He grinned at Kurt's surprised expression. "Seriously - I used to refer to myself in the third person too, but in a really demanding way... "Brain want more cookies!" and stuff like that."

Kurt had been looking at Blaine coyly, his head turned to the side and cheek resting on his fist. At this last comment, however, his body seemed to melt into Blaine. "Oh god and you think *I'm* the one who is adorable? Cos imagining you as a little kid with a dark mop of hair referring to yourself as "Brain" is just too precious..."

Blaine allowed himself to sink back into the end of the couch with Kurt resting comfortably on top of him. He kissed the side of Kurt's forehead fondly before a thought suddenly occurred to him and he sat up again, forcing Kurt to do likewise. "Oh god you're not going to tell Rachel this are you?" Blaine pulled away from Kurt, a look of alarm stretching his eyebrows upwards. "That girl has no "off" switch for her mouth..."

Kurt kept his back straight as he sat facing Blaine on the couch, but leaned in slightly and touched his lips against Blaine's. He lingered there just a milimetre away from the soft pinkish skin, providing the illusion of touch and agony of distance all at once. He ran his tongue between his lips carefully, taking care not to actually make contact with Blaine and felt Blaine's breath shudder a little with the agonising closeness.

"Not thinking with your "Brain" now are you?" he whispered, their lips actually touching twice as he said the words.

All Blaine could offer by way of a response was a shaky "ughhhhh". He relished in the intense feeling of denial at being so close yet so far, coupled with the knowledge that they were in the Hummel living room and quite decidedly not in an appropriate location for a make-out session.

As if he'd jinxed the moment with that thought, Blaine was brought back to earth by a soft "ahem" from the doorway.

Kurt moved his head to the side to look around Blaine's head and sighed dramatically. "Yes, Dad?" he groaned, flopping backwards on the couch with lassitude.

"You know the rules kiddo," Burt said pleasantly, not angry at all, "and you too Blaine," he added for good measure. "No taking up prime position on the couch in the living room for make-out sessions. It's the same rule for Finn and Rachel too so I won't be having any objections."

Burt looked pointedly at Kurt, but there was a crinkle in the side of his eyes showing that he knew his son only too well and was enjoying the very regular exchange about boundaries. For all Kurt's insisting about fairness and equality, he was a teenager and constantly sought to push the boundaries.

"Yes but Dad you have to admit," Kurt was grinning, "the reason for forbidding Finn and Rachel from making out on this couch has more to do with the fact that he looks like he's trying to vacuum out her stomach contents when they kiss..." He paused to see the reaction on his father's face and was pleased to see Burt stifle a bark of laughter. "Blaine and I are much more considerate... I'm sure we resemble a classy fashion spread from GQ or Vogue - just without the designer stubble."

Blaine remained conspicuously quiet, just watching the exchange with an amused grin plastered on his face. As much as he enjoyed kissing Kurt, and thought they made an above-average attractive couple - comparing them to a classy fashion shoot was probably a bit much. But then again, such hyperbole was one of the reasons he loved Kurt.

"Don't fool yourself kid," Burt said, moving towards the couch and waving the boys to the sides, plonking himself down right in the middle and making Inspector Gadget disappear in favour of a basketball game. "You do a pretty good impression of a vacuum cleaner too at times."

Now it was Blaine's turn to stifle a bark of laughter - the look of horror, scandal and disbelief on Kurt's face was almost too much to bear. Kurt huffed to his feet from the couch and held a hand out to Blaine, which Blaine took, rising to his feet with a little more elegance.

"Well I'll take my domestic appliance impressions upstairs then," he said to Burt, ignoring the niggling voice in his head telling him that he had quite possibly just uttered his most ridiculous sentence of the day.

Blaine trailed along behind, being pulled by the hand as Kurt stalked out of the room with an affected strut. He glanced back to Burt, an almost apologetic look in his eye, and was relieved to see Burt wink at him with a wide grin.

"Have fun boys," Burt said cheerfully, turning the volume up on the TV, before shouting out louder, in between giggles, "and if you get around to it, the hallway upstairs could do with a vacuum too."

By then, though, the boys were no longer listening as they had reached Kurt's bedroom, and all but fallen into it, their lips finally meeting in earnest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Again, this was just a moment of pure random fluff. Just for fluff's sake. If you found a plot in there, it was entirely unintentional!_


End file.
